Mutavore
|image = |givename = Mutavore |breech = January 2, 2025''Pacific Rim'' |class = IVAs heard in Pacific Rim |status = Deceased |origin = Anteverse |height = 295 ft (90m) |weight = 2630 tons |speed = 5 |strength = 4 |armor = 7 |target = Sydney |jaeger = Echo Saber Vulcan Specter }} MutavorePacific Rim: The Mobile Game: Kaiju Intel Card: Mutavore (also known as SydneyPacific Rim - Jaeger Combat Simulator - Mission 1 and BladeheadGiven name in ''Pacific Rim: Man, Machines & Monsters) is a Category IV Kaiju that attacked Sydney, Australia. Biology Mutavore does not appear to significantly differ from the other Kaiju. It has a massive vertical crest-like head with a sharp chin structure and several rows of sharp teeth. Mutavore also has three eyes on both sides of its head. In addition, the creature exhibits a bipedal structure containing two large arms and two very small appendages on its chest. Just like its curved head, there are two wing-like natural structures protruding from the creature's back. History A day after the Australian Jaeger, Striker Eureka, is decommissioned from active service, Mutavore emerges from the breach and heads towards Sydney, Australia. Upon approaching the city, Mutavore's path is hindered by Echo Saber and Vulcan Specter, whose mission is to stop the Kaiju. Mutavore easily dispatches the Jaegers. It tore the torso of Echo Saber and beat Vulcan Specter "into scrap". Mutavore manages to break through the city's wall in less than an hour and proceeds to attack the city. But before the Kaiju is able to cause much damage, the recently decommissioned Striker Eureka is deployed and confronts the creature. After a brief scuffle with the Jaeger, Mutavore is finally taken down by the Jaeger's anti-kaiju missile launchers. Mutavore's penetration of the Wall demonstrated that the Pan Pacific Defense Corps' new defense initiative would not be enough to prevent the Kaiju from attacking the world's cities. The incident caused worldwide protests as to why the Jaeger Program was deactivated. Trivia *According to Travis Beacham ,"Bladehead" was a working name for Mutavore during the earliest stages of the Kaiju character concepts.@TravisBeachamTravis Beacham: "...Mutavore. Cat-3, I think. The design was dubbed "bladehead" before it was decided which designs would be which kaiju." *According to the novelization of Pacific Rim, Mutavore is classified as a Category III Kaiju.""Less than an hour ago, a Category III Kaiju breached the Sydney barrier." In the middle of the sentence, shaky cell-phone footage of the event replaced the image of the reporter. A scrolling feed along bottom of the screen identified the Kaiju as Mutavore." Pacific Rim: The Official Movie Novelization, page 48Pacific Rim: The Official Movie Novelization *According to the novel, Mutavore's attack takes place January 2nd, 2025, a day before Raleigh arrives at the Hong Kong Shatterdome on January 3rd. *Striker Eureka's combat dossier states that Mutavore's attack takes place December 27, 2024.Combat Dossier: Striker Eureka *A sequence from a Pacific Rim featurette shows Mutavore's attack in Sydney where a news banner reports that the Anti-Kaiju Wall could withstand an attack from a category IV Kaiju.Sydney Attack *Mutavore has the lowest stats of any catagory IV Kaiju. Gallery Pacificrim13.jpg File:Pacific_Rim_Under_Attack_03.jpg File:Sydney.jpg|Mutavore attacks Sydney Mutavore Concept.jpg Mutavore in the City.png Sydney Attack.jpg File:Art-axehead_concept_kaiju000.jpg|Early Mutavore concept (by Simon WebberBladehead Concept) Notes References Category:Deceased Category:Kaiju Category:Category IV